


A Sprinkle of Jealousy

by GeneralVess



Category: League of Legends, kda - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, KDA Universe - Freeform, Kda, eve doesn't like to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralVess/pseuds/GeneralVess
Summary: Short prompt: When Eve sees someone flirting with KDA's maknae at an after party.





	A Sprinkle of Jealousy

The one thing Eve hates the most in the world is watching people flirt with her maknae. Eyebrows furrow at the sight of an unnamed female celebrity chatting with the young rapper from across the room at some after party of a pretentious award ceremony that the pop group was invited to. Eve frowns at the sly arm that mischievously snakes its way around the brunette’s waist as the woman leans into to her ear to whisper what she thinks is an unfunny joke that the rapper halfheartedly smiles at.

She especially notes the way Akali’s cheeks faintly grow red, lips curve upward into a smirk after the woman gestures to a nearby bar asking if she wants a drink. Akali graciously bows at the offer but politely declines by directing a thumb towards Eve, who is seen leaning idly against a wall.

Unbeknownst, her female companion is utterly shocked by the diva’s haunting presence staring daggers at her from a distance. Predatory amber irises glower at the woman, stalking her every movement as if she were the only person in the room. Her face morphs into a disheveled look of regret, fear lining her eyes as she audibly gulps. She definitely knows who Eve is, hell, everyone at the party knows who Eve is. After all, how could they not know the infamous diva of K/DA? Her standoffish nature alone was enough to silence a room of people.

Feeling in danger, the unnamed woman turns to Akali and apologetically excuses herself. “H-hey, I think I should get going…” She doesn’t waste a minute, quickly turning on a heel and removing herself completely from the hostile situation.

“Huh? Wait! I thought you wanted to tell me-” Akali raises a curious eyebrow at her sudden departure before she finally meets Eve’s glare. 'Oh.'

Akali inwardly shudders at Eve’s stone cold gaze and doesn’t bother trying to stop the frightened woman from staying. She already knew where this was heading and begrudgingly sends her off with a small wave. As the woman vanishes into crowd the rapper huffs in disappointment at their brief exchange. 'What a real mood killer.' She scratches at the back at her head while exchanging a bewildered ‘what the fuck?’ expression towards Eve who sips at her wine glass and stares back with a triumphant smirk clearly written across her face. 

With a few short strides, it doesn’t take long for Akali to reach Eve is who patiently waiting for her. Arms are firmly folded across her chest as she greets the diva with an unenthusiastic "Hey". 

"Hey yourself."

However grumpy the brunette seems to be, it doesn't stop azure orbs from greedily taking in Eve’s exemplary wardrobe choice. She’s wearing her signature black pumps paired with a short black cocktail dress that has a plunging v-neckline exposing generous amount of her cleavage. Akali can't help to notice the way the thin fabric clings to the diva's body like a second skin, accentuating nice curves and a flat stomach. Her makeup is also unsurprisingly flawless, darkened eye shadow highlight golden irises that Akali deems too dangerous to directly stare into. She wasn’t afraid to admit that they captivated her every single time. 

On the other hand, the diva can practically feel the rapper’s burning gaze melting away her only layer of clothing. Eve skillfully hides a blush from Akali's shameless gawking, and for a moment, her prior jealousy fizzles out into a knowing chuckle.

“Darling, did you have fun chatting with that girl?” Eve muses.

Akali breaks out of her trance and doesn’t miss the teasing tone behind Eve’s voice, offering her a small smile. “Yeah, she was nice. But, I wish you didn’t scare her though.” Akali blatantly admits.

Eve admires her straightforwardness, most people can’t even confront her without cowering in fear, yet the group’s maknae had a resolve that only the diva could respect. 'Looks like I've been caught.' There is a feigned look of guilt written across Eve’s face while she continually sips at her wine, “Oh dear, did I?”

Akali is enveloped with sarcasm and inevitably rolls her eyes, “Eve…”

Eve releases an audible snicker from her lips and playfully nudges the rapper’s shoulder while throwing her a seductive wink, “Sorry darling, you know I don't like to share.” 

Akali groans.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first fic I've written in awhile, so I'm just warming up. Feel free to send prompts, suggestions, comments etc. I love getting feedback yooo :D Also here's a link to my Tumblr where you can also send me prompts!!: https://yourlocaldreadhordegeneral.tumblr.com


End file.
